


Eyes As Bright As Christmas Lights

by Monicchi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, Victor as a romantic little shit, Victuri, Vikturi, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicchi/pseuds/Monicchi
Summary: It's a frosty sunday in Hasetsu and Victor decides that he has missed more than enough Christmas fun. And what better way to celebrate the time of family and love by making Yuri happy? [Victuri | Fluff | OS]





	

„You have to try harder than this.“ 

The frustrated complaint echoed throughout the almost empty skating rink. Yuri hat gotten up early that Sunday morning, intent on perfecting a new combination jump for his free program.   
Soon he had worked it out well enough, to not fall at every attempt anymore, but he still wasn’t satisfied with the results. He was missing that special edge, that spark of easy perfection that had always seemed to make Victor win.   
With a frustrated groan his eyes went to the large clock on the wall. It was almost eleven in the morning and the man furrowed his brows at his missing coach and rival. Usually Victor would be long since up and running, helping him with his program and letting him analyze his. 

“I could really use your input right now,” Yuri muttered under his breath, but shrugged it off quickly afterwards.

The Russian deserved to sleep in occasionally after all, with all the work he put in on an everyday basis.   
He took a quick sip of his tea and was back on the ice again in a minute, this time working through some of the easier elements of the routine. That way he could get a better feeling of the music early on. 

The clock struck two p.m. when Yuri finally decided to stop for the day, somewhat satisfied with the improvements he had made. Still he was the only one in the hall and it started to worry him somewhat, so he packed his bag more hastily than usual and decided to jog home that day.   
While Yuri didn’t generally mind a little cold, he could do without the biting wind that accompanied the light snowfall almost two weeks before Christmas. The streets were busier than usual, crowded with people basking in the Christmas lights all around town. 

The skater mostly ignored the decorations though, as he was intent on getting home and under a stream of steamy water as soon as possible. He could always take a walk later. The lights shined brighter in the dark anyway and maybe Victor would like to tag along too. A smile played on his lips at the thought.   
When he finally arrived at home his throat was sore and his voice raspy from the crisp winter air.   
He could hear the bustling of the guests inside and took a moment to compose himself. The small room was filled with customers warming up after their afternoon walk through the snowed in streets, but Victor was nowhere to be seen.   
His lips stretched into a frown and his mother, who was coming around the corner just then seemed to read his mind, as she answered his silent question right after her usual greeting. 

“Victor is out taking Maccachin for his walk. He was busy all morning doing who knows what.” 

Yuri could clearly see that she was hiding something, because of the dreamy twinkle in her eyes and a mischievous grin.  
On any other day Yuri would have been suspicious about it, but after his particularly tiring training session, he couldn’t muster up enough strength to make any further inquiries. 

“I was wondering why he wasn’t around and something tells me I don’t want to know,” he shrugged. 

He had learned that his fiancé was very talkative and he never had to bother asking questions anyway, so he rather took his well-deserved shower instead.   
Yuri slightly hummed his new program music in the shower while shampooing his hair. It was called ‘Footprints Of You’ and it was a piece that was intended to show a very vulnerable side of him.   
Personally he wanted to express his love and trust for Victor. That’s also why he was so rough with himself in training, because Victor didn’t deserve anything less than his very best for this routine. 

Victor had changed his skating immensely and even his personality. Before Yuri was a shy man, only finding confidence in things he knew he could handle. He had trained with precision and he had trained for technique, but Victor had made him see the other side of his performance. He had taught Yuri the importance and power of emotions, on the rink as well as in everyday life. This new view and the trust he found in this relationship had enabled Yuri to take more risks and to feel more at ease with himself and his skating. 

Yuri was in deep thought, again evaluating the meaning behind his free program, when Victor suddenly poked his head through the door.

“Welcome home! I have a surprise for you,” he shouted over the noise of running water and Yuri jumped up in surprise.

He certainly didn’t land that jump though, as he slipped and knocked his head against the tiles on the wall and sank to the floor, cursing loudly. 

“This better be a really good surprise,” he pressed out in pain, rubbing his aching forehead. 

Instead of getting an answer he watched Victor dumbfoundedly, who rushed towards him, opening the shower door with a strong pull. 

“Oh no, are you- “he had started, but was cut off by hot water splashing right into his face. 

By the time Yuri had managed to turn off the stream, Victor was already soaked to the bone, his clothes and hair sticking to his pale skin. The two looked at each other, both contemplating what to say with smirks on their faces. 

“Are you alright,” the taller man asked in good manner. He was relieved when he noticed, that nothing bad had happened. 

“Yeah, just a little bump.”

Yuri took the hand, offered to him for support and pulled himself up carefully. When he noticed the situation they were in, blood flushed his cheeks a light red. Victor seemed unaffected as he sneakily let his gaze wander over the other’s naked body – only to make sure he wasn’t injured of course.   
“You said you had a surprise for me,” Yuri stammered, looking down and fumbling for towels for the both of them. He watched Victor’s turquoise eyes light up in excited glee. 

“Yes, I do! I’m sure you’ll love it! Let’s just get dressed before,” he suggested, already dragging his dripping fiancé towards the bedroom. 

Once in comfortable clothes Victor took Yuri by the shoulders.   
“Okay let’s go! Close your eyes!”

The other man complied happily, always curious about one of Victor’s many surprises. Whirling him around, the Russian led Yuri towards their new living room.

“No peeking,” he warned happily. 

Victor pushed the door open with his foot and pressed his strong body into the form in front of him to move inside. 

“Victor, what- “he had started, but was silenced by a vigorous shush. 

“Just open your eyes.”  
Yuri did as he was told and instead of the brightness he had expected, he was greeted by a dim atmosphere. Before he could fully orient himself the sweet chiming of bells and soft music reached his ears.   
Then his brown eyes focused on a Christmas tree before him. Lights shaped like real wax candles adorned the branches, softly illuminating the ornaments hanging from them.   
Victor saw the shine in Yuri’s eyes, because instead of the tree, he was only looking at the man in front of him. He could also pinpoint the moment Yuri had realized just what the ornaments were, as his mouth fell open slightly. 

“Merry Christmas, Yuri,” he whispered softly when he stepped forward and inspected the ornaments more closely. 

“You hung up your medals as tree decorations?”

“Not just mine, silly. Yours too, of course.”

Yuri’s head snapped to the side, brown pools glistening with unshed tears in the warm light. Victor’s heart skipped a beat when a wide grin spread across his face. 

“It’s beautiful, Victor!”

“Just like you,” the Russian whispered quietly in response. 

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing. How about we put up the star together?”

“You got a Christmas star,” Yuri wondered with raised eyebrows, not remembering him shopping for such. 

“Of course I do, but I can’t put you up there, now can I,” Victor retorted in mock scolding and the pink flush was back on Yuri’s cheeks in a second. 

Soon Victor’s signature heart shaped grin was plastered on his face and he pulled out a small velvet box, Yuri knew all too well. He opened it to reveal something round and golden.   
“I thought we’d put up your Grand Prix Gold up as the star,” he explained happily. 

“Our Grand Prix gold, you mean,” Yuri corrected him, a playful edge in his voice. 

Victor’s gaze softened in surprise and he pulled the other man into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around Yuri’s torso, resting his chin atop his head.

“Yes, that’s what I meant. Thanks.”

Yuri turned in his arms, looking back at the tree. 

“I thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas though,” he mused loudly. 

“I didn’t, but it looks so fun and it’s important to you, so I thought I’d give it a try and go all out!” 

He emphasized his point by throwing his arms in the air, but Yuri only shrugged uncommittedly. 

“Don’t act like you don’t; I’ve heard you singing ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ in that beautifully horrible singing voice of yours. You can’t fool me,” Victor chuckled. 

The punishment for that revelation soon came in form of a light punch in the arm. 

“Oh, why do you hurt me so, Yuri,” came the feigned whine,

Yuri just snatched the medal from Victor’s hands and smirked lightly at him. 

“Let’s finish your tree then,” he suggested, even more excited for Christmas time now. 

“Our tree, you mean,” the other replied softly.

“Yes, that’s what I meant,” Yuri agreed, staring deep into the turquoise pools before placing a light kiss onto Victor’s cheek.


End file.
